


Kiss me once, twice, then once again

by jenjen92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: "I was thinking, maybe I should kiss you?"Kageyama never really had much interest in relationships, or stopped to think about his own sexuality. However through Hinata's insistence of trying one kiss together, he began to notice his own feelings towards him. Kageyama realises that maybe, he was in love with Hinata the whole time.





	Kiss me once, twice, then once again

Kageyama spared another glance towards the dance floor. His eyes met with the sight of Hinata- head thrown back and expression glazed as he danced incredibly close to the man whose arms were currently holding him. Vivid orange hair bouncing with his movements, Hinata's hips swayed without shame as his tongue sliid across his bottom lip. Kageyama returned his attention to his drink. The glass was almost empty, but it didn't matter as he poured the last drops down his throat before slamming it onto the counter and requesting another.

"Is this seat available?"

Turning his head towards the voice, he saw it belonged to a young woman gesturing at the empty stool besides him. Even Kageyama could tell she was attractive with cropped, dark hair framing her delicate features and a smile that brightened her whole face. He shrugged.

"Yeah."

She sat down immediately, keeping her gaze upon him, seemingly undeterred by his brisk response.

"So, do you come here often?" She asked, resting her chin on her palm as she leaned across the counter with eager eyes.

"I guess." Kageyama said, peering once again behind him. Hinata was _still_ dancing. Now his arms were snaked around the other man's neck as he was held at the waist.

"And are you here alone?"

"No."

He honestly did not mean for the word to come out so brusque, but as soon as the word left his mouth and with one look on the woman's face Kageyama knew that he had been. She slithered off the stool with a small huff and disappeared into the crowd. Kageyama sighed. A nearly filled glass was resting on the counter in front of him. Just what he needed. He raised it to his lips before a heavy weight thumped onto his back.

"Where did the hot girl go?"

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama shook the arms off his body as he twisted his head around to give his friend the strongest glare that he could manage. He didn't see Hinata buy another drink but he must have had an extra one, or four, as he was swaying lightly on his feet with a pink sheen across his cheeks that clashed horribly with his hair. Hinata was grinning.

"Don't tell me your face scared her off!"

"Shut up, idiot." Kageyama whacked him on the shoulder, "If you're done exposing everyone to your shitty dancing then let's go."

"No, I don't wanna go!"

Hinata attached himself to Kageyama's arm, clinging to him pathetically as he continued to whine.

"Fine, fine!"

With a small cheer, Hinata jumped onto the stool next to him and ordered a drink he probably shouldn't have. His head moved to rest on Kageyama's shoulder as he waited. Hinata's familiar scent was mixed with alcohol, tobacco and the thick stench of another man's cologne. Kageyama shivered.

"Kageyama-" Hinata started in a high pitched sing-song voice, Kageyama already not liking where this was going, "I've always wanted to ask, can I ask?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

Kageyama sputtered on his drink, the question too sudden. Hinata seemed not to notice as words continued to spill from his mouth.

"I mean, you weren't interested in that woman just now, you never seem to be interested in them. And she was hot, at least I think she was- I couldn't see that clearly, but yeah, so I was wondering if you were gay. Y'know, into men instead, and-"

"I don't know."

Hinata lifted his head up so fast it looked painful, staring at Kageyama with eyes blown wide.

"You don't know?" He whispered, voice barely audible despite their close distance, "How could you not know?"

The thought had simply not occurred to Kageyama until now. He had never considered his sexual preference or thought much about sexuality in general, really. Growing up his mind was full of volleyball, so much that there was little room left for anything else, and even now that was still a large part of his life. Of course, he had masturbated. But probably not as regularly as others his age and Kageyama did not think he even imagined anything in those sessions, just desperate to bring himself off as fast as possible.

Hinata, who had experienced his own loud sexual awakening several years earlier, was still staring and Kageyama realised that he was waiting for an answer.

"I just don't." He said, and to his relief the bartender placed Hinata's drink in front of him and the questions stopped.  


Kageyama thought that would be the end of it. Just another one of Hinata's drunken questions on a drunken night out. So he was unprepared for the reemergence of the topic.

They were both sitting in Kageyama's too-small university room, music playing faintly in the background as he attempted to work on his current assignment. While he was sat at his desk, Hinata was dominating the floor, papers strewn across it as he lay on his stomach frowning at them.

There was a dramatic sigh, Kageyama not bothering to look up from his computer to give it attention. It was followed by another, and a low groan, before Hinata finally spoke.

"Kageyama?"

" _What_?" He answered through gritted teeth. Why did he even let Hinata study here with him? He was never anything but a distraction.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Kageyama stopped typing. He swivelled in his chair to face Hinata whose chin was resting on his hands and short legs kicking in the air.

"Yes." He grunted, because he had.

Hinata shook his head.

"I mean, kissed properly. Not just a random girl throwing herself on you at a party."

Kageyama paused. None of the kisses he had experienced had been consensual. He had never made the step to kiss another, or had ever even had the urge to.

"I was thinking about what you said the other night." Hinata said without waiting for a reply, moving to sit on Kageyama's bed where their line of sight could meet, "Y'know, about not knowing whether you are gay or not."

"You should be thinking about your assignment." Kageyama said, hoping that would end the conversation. He turned back around, continuing to type and hoped that Hinata would get the message. Messages never seemed to reach Hinata.

"I know, but I can't concentrate." He whined, "I keep thinking about you."

Kageyama swallowed, heat rushing to his cheeks. Keeping his eyes on his laptop he tried not to let the shift show, keeping himself as composed as possible.

"I was thinking, maybe I should kiss you?"

That was it. Kageyama whipped his head around, no longer able to conceal the tomato colour of his face any longer.

"Haah?" He said loudly, eyes widened, "What sort of dumb ass idea is that, dumb ass."

"It's a good idea!" Hinata said, equally as loudly with his arms folded across his chest, "And I'm not a dumb ass!"

"Well only a dumb ass would say something like that!"

"No, I'm trying to help you." Hinata said firmly, leaping gracefully from the bed before stomping over to Kageyama. "If you don't know if you like guys or not, then you need to try and see."

"And _you_ think you are the best person for that job?"

"I'm your best friend, so there won't be any awkwardness or expectations afterwards." Hinata pouted, "And I have no problem kissing guys."

Kageyama did not need telling that. A knot formed in his stomach as he thought of the numerous times he had caught Hinata doing just that, the way he giggled sometimes into his partner's mouth as their lips caressed against each other.

Kageyama had to admit he was curious. One kiss from Hinata couldn't hurt him.

"Do it quickly, then."

He stood up from his his chair and closed his eyes, keeping himself perfectly still. What was he supposed to do with his lips? Kageyama tried to keep his expression neutral, parting his lips just slightly.

"Don't make that face, just don't." Hinata said, barely stifling his laugh, "I can't kiss you like that. Relax yourself, _relax_."

That was a lot easier to say than do when Hinata was so close to him, his sweat breath tickling his skin.

"I mean it, Kageyama."

Surprisingly soft hands cupped his cheeks, fingertips moving in small soothing circles. Kageyama's eyes fluttered closed, losing himself to the sound of his name in an unusually husky voice. He didn't know that Hinata's voice could go so low. Trying to relax his forehead, Kageyama let out a long breath.

Warm lips pressed onto his own. Despite knowing it was coming the pressure was a shock, almost enough to make him flinch away. Kageyama didn't, although his body stiffened. Hinata pulled away, just long enough to whisper ' _relax'_ again to his lips, before diving back in for more.

This time was better, Kageyama's lips responding almost automatically to the rhythm that Hinata was setting. One hand was still caressing his cheek although the other was now twisted in his hair, pulling just enough for Kageyama to be able to feel it. Unsure what to do with his own hands, he settled them above Hinata's hips, running them lightly down the curves of his body.

Hinata hummed, hooking his arms around Kageyama's neck as his tongue dived into his mouth. It should have felt disgusting, really, having another's tongue wrapping around your own. But it felt far from that as Kageyama began to use his own tongue just as eagerly, savouring the minty taste from the inside of Hinata's lips. He didn't dare to open his eyes, didn't want to ruin the moment. Pressing closer to Hinata, Kageyama could feel his friends warmth radiating onto him as their bodies clung together.

There was a low sound, that almost seemed like a moan. Kageyama didn't know which one of them made the noise but it snapped him back to reality. Eyes opening quickly he pulled himself back with a jolt.

Hinata's face was flushed, as though he had just run a few laps around the campus. His eyes were still not focused, looking almost dreamily at Kageyama.

"What did you think?" He breathed, seemingly struggling to get his breath back under control.

Kageyama swallowed. His mind was unable to think clearly.

"I don't know."

"But it wasn't bad, right?"

No, it wasn't bad. It certainly wasn't. Kageyama could almost say that it felt _good_ , but part of him still held too much pride to admit that to Hinata of all people. Instead he flicked him on the forehead before returning to sit at his desk.

"I've had better."

Hinata scowled, face returning to it's usual hue. Dropping himself unceremoniously back onto the floor, he returned to his work and the room became silent.   


"Maybe we should try kissing again."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. Hinata had lost his element of surprise. Knowing how persistent his friend was, he had now been expecting the topic to return. He had just thought it would be sooner than a fortnight later.

"C'mon, don't tell me you haven't been curious about trying it again?"

"I haven't thought much about it." Kageyama lied.

Probably not a single day had gone by when Kageyama hadn't relived the kiss in his mind, trying to recall the feeling of Hinata's lips on his own. He had wondered what would happen if he did it differently, if he put his hands in a different position or tried to press kisses to Hinata's neck and cheeks too. Would he make small sounds, deep from his throat? A part of himself wanted to find out. Kageyama tried to ignore that part.

"You can't learn much about yourself from just one kiss." Hinata continued to press, shuffling closer to Kageyama from where they were both sat on his bed. "If you really wanna figure this out, you need to try it again." A movie, a silly action flick that Hinata had chosen, continued to play ignored in the background. Kageyama sighed.

"Guess not."

Hinata grinned, clearly taking that as consent. Kageyama meant it to be.

In a flash of orange, Hinata pulled them both to their feet. Without warning he flung his arms around Kageyama's neck, the weight both heavy and familiar, as he smashed their lips together. This was completely different to the lighter, more unsure kisses of their first time and held a new sense of urgency. Tongues twisted in a seamless move as Kageyama placed his hands back around Hinata's hips, pulling his small body close to him.

This time he was sure that _Hinata_ groaned as their bodies pressed together, the throaty sound lost in Kageyama's mouth. Hinata broke the kiss, eyes fluttering half open and seemingly unashamed of the sound he made, before reaching on his tiptoes to press a wet kiss to the side of Kageyama's neck.

Eyed widening, and biting back a noise that tried to leave, Kageyama threw his head back. This wasn't part of the agreement. They had not discussed this or decided that this was something they were going to try, but Kageyama found his hands twisting into curls of orange and pressing Hinata further into his neck as he alternated kitten licks with toothy kisses up and down the length of skin.

Warmth rushed through his body, filling Kageyama with a heat in his stomach that began to spread. Willing his hips not to move, he tried to shift his body and rubbed further against him in the process.

Hinata stopped, taking a step away from him with his hair sticking up in worse angles than usual. He tried to smooth it down and wiped a layer of sweat from his brow, staring straight into Kageyama's eyes.

"You're hard." Hinata breathed, eyes flashing.

A mix of embarrassment and shame washed over Kageyama, hands moving to hide himself immediately.

"Don't look." He hissed, turning his back.

"No, no!" Hinata said quickly, rushing to his front again with a strangely hopeful expression, "That's good, right? Means you enjoyed it?"

Kageyama didn't know how to answer that. He did enjoy it, at least he thinks he did, but he still could not bring himself to admit that even to himself.

"How about..." Hinata swallowed, as though he was building up to asking for something he knew he shouldn't, "We go a bit further?"

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, taking a slight shuffle backwards.

"What do you mean by further?"

"I wanna blow you."

Kageyama choked on nothing, coughs leaving his mouth.

"How can you just say something like that!" He said, although his dick twitched slightly in his boxers at the thought of it. Kageyama did not want to think about what that could mean.

"Easy." Hinata said, eyes unable to focus on his face as they continued to flick downwards, "I wanna do it, if you are okay with it."

"I've never..."

Kageyama had never what? Had another person suck his dick, or even had another touch him so intimately? His own hand was barely familiar with his anatomy, never mind baring it all to Hinata despite how much his mind was screaming that he wanted it. _God_ , did he want it.

"I know." Hinata murmured, using that tone to his voice again that sent shivers down Kageyama's spine, "Let me be the first to do this to you."

Any other reasonable thoughts or arguments left Kageyama's mind.

"What should I do?"

Hinata grinned, mouth stretching wide and showing his pearly teeth.

"Just stand here and _relax_." He said, dropping to his knees and hovering his hands above the waistband of his sweats, "I will do the rest."

His hands didn't move any further, looking up at Kageyama as though he was waiting for his consent. He nodded, once, not able to trust himself to form any words.

Slowly, Hinata pulled down his sweats to his knees leaving Kageyama in his boxers, the fabric of them straining against his cock which was fighting to be released. Hinata's breath hitched, seeming to gaze at the sight for a moment with an increasingly red face before pulling down his boxers as well.

His cock sprang free, Kageyama gasping with relief as the chilly air of his room hit it.

"Uwaah, Kageyama you are so big!" Hinata exclaimed, clapping his hands together like a kid who had just received candy as he stared at it closely.

"Don't say that!"

Kageyama was unsure that it was possible to feel more embarrassment than what he had felt throughout this evening. Hinata's eyes were taking in every part of him from his tightening balls to the shape of the head of his cock which was already beginning to glisten wet, and the untamed black curls at the base.

"Why not, it's true." Hinata said, continuing to appraise his cock while running his finger lightly down a vein on the underside of the shaft. Kageyama shivered. "I _think_ I can take it all in my mouth."

Kageyama couldn't chastise him further, as Hinata gave a small lick to the head, his hands slapping over his mouth immediately. Face almost screwed in concentration, Hinata began to give attention to the shaft, licking small stripes along it as he tried to lubricate it with his saliva. Watching Hinata work was becoming too much, breath starting to quicken.

"This is- I don't know where to look. It's weird."

"Then close your eyes." Hinata said, no embarrassment in his expression with his mouth still in close proximity to Kageyama's dick. "Close your eyes and picture whatever will turn you on the most."

Kageyama decided to try. He closed his eyes as he felt a wet heat immediately engulf his cock. A moan was choked out of him and he tried to cover his mouth again.

"Don't. I want to hear you." Hinata said firmly, lifting his mouth from his dick, "Please let me hear you? Every sound."

Reluctantly, Kageyama dropped his hand away from his mouth, just as Hinata dived back down again. This time he reached deeper, cheeks hollowed before sucking back around his cock at just the right tightness. Vibrations shot up Kageyama's length with purposefully formed moans, causing him to groan and roll his hips slightly in small movements.

Hinata told him to picture something. This was just being done for scientific reasons. Not because Hinata particularly wanted to suck his friend's cock for the fun of it, and why would he? Friends didn't usually want to have each other's dicks in their mouths. But what did he picture? What did turn him on? Kageyama didn't know.

He opened his eyes. Kageyama took in the sight of Hinata, hair plastered to his face with sweat as his cheeks were full of him, eyes almost rolling back as he bobbed his head along the length with one hand moving furiously inside his own shorts. It was too much. Kageyama's orgasm hit him suddenly, unable to stop his hips thrusting weakly into Hinata's mouth as he rode out the waves with his mouth wide open in a silent cry.

Hinata choked slightly, pulling himself away. Some of his come dribbled down his chin, the rest appeared to have been swallowed. Kageyama was still coming back to himself, trying to steady his breathing as his vision refocused to the bare room surrounding him.

"That was...." Hinata started, before shaking his head and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "How was it for you?"

Kageyama could not find it in himself to say it was the best thing he had ever felt. He simply shrugged. Hinata's face fell immediately, eyebrows downcast.

"I need to change my pants." Hinata muttered, grabbing one of _Kageyama's_ clean boxers from his underwear drawer before waddling into the bathroom.

It didn't occur to Kageyama what that meant until Hinata had already left and his dirty, very stained boxers were still lying across his bathroom floor.

 

Nights out with Hinata were becoming more difficult. Even more than he did previously, Hinata seemed to be throwing himself at guys in both bars and clubs, responding to every invitation for a dance or drink with the sort of enthusiasm only he had. Sometimes he spared a glance towards Kageyama, eyes glazed and half lost, before turning away quickly when their eyes met.

Since Hinata left his room that night, there had been an unapproachable wall between them. He had not proposed trying anymore experiments or asked if Kageyama was beginning to figure things out. Kageyama couldn't help but wonder if that was his fault. Perhaps he should have been honest and told Hinata how he felt afterwards. Should have told him about the feelings he could no longer deny he had for his best friend.

It was too late, now, anyway. Hinata's arms were around another man's neck, tall and dark-haired like himself. Reaching on his tiptoes while his hips swayed, their lips were almost touching.

Kageyama knocked back another shot.

"For god's sake, why don't you just ask Hinata out already and stop your eternal pining and jealousy."

He didn't need to turn around to know who the snarky voice belonged to. Yet he did, the permanently sour face of Tsukishima towering over him as expected. But the words surprised him.

"How did-"

"I have known for years." Tsukishima said, sitting down besides Kageyama with a small sigh, "It's not like you make it subtle."

Kageyama grunted a reply, but thought carefully about what he had said. Did Tsukishima really figure out what it took him an age to realise so easily?

"He likes you too, y'know."

"How do _you_ know that?"

"Everybody and their moms know." Tsukishima said, "Just because you are too stupid to notice doesn't mean that everyone else is so unobservant."

"Shut up." Kageyama muttered, looking back towards Hinata, "I'm not unobservant."

He was, undoubtedly. But some of Hinata's actions were now starting to make sense, many of the pieces falling into place. Maybe Kageyama had more of a chance than he originally thought.

"Go over there and sort things out." Tsukishima said, lazily waving a hand towards where Hinata was resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

Tsukishima made it sound so simple, and Kageyama was a simple guy. There were probably more things to consider such as the ideal approach to the situation, but he was done with thinking.

Marching onto the dance floor Kageyama slapped Hinata on the back, making him turn around before yanking him away from the other man with a hard tug and pulling him away from the area.

"What the _hell,_ Kageyama!" Hinata hissed when they reached a place with fewer people, twisting his hands into his shirt as though he wanted to rip it in anger, "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want you to dance with him." Kageyama said, trying not to match the harsh tones of Hinata's voice. Getting mad would not help.

"What does it matter who I dance with, Bakeyama?" Hinata glared, the glow of his eyes darkening, "It's nothing to do with you."

"It is."

Hinata's eyebrows raised, lips in a tight line. He didn't walk away, however, hands now resting on his hips and seeming ready to hear Kageyama out. The music from the speakers was too loud and was pounding through his head, his voice unable to reach Hinata unless at a shout.

"We can't talk here, c'mon."

Kageyama dragged them both into the club's male bathroom. It was dingy with a flickering light and dirty sinks that had a strange odour, but they were empty and unlikely to be occupied any time soon. Hinata leaned against the stained tiles with crossed arms, looking at Kageyama with expectancy. He took a deep breath.

"Why did you kiss me, that first time in my room?"

"To try and help you work out if you liked guys or not." Hinata answered immediately, almost robotic in his reply.

"Is that the only reason?"

Hinata grimaced, running his hands through his hair before stamping his feet as he let out a small yell. It reminded Kageyama that half drunken Hinata was probably not the best person to be having this conversation with.

"I'm not actually selfless enough to help you thinking I would not get anything in return." He whined, "I like you, stupid. I like you so much, so I thought if there was a chance that you were gay I wanted to jump in there first. I guess there's no way that is gonna happen now, though."

Kageyama exhaled slowly through his nose. That answer was more than what he could have hoped for.

"I don't think I am gay."

Hinata let out a long breath, expression softening.

"So, it wasn't personal then. Why you didn't enjoy...y'know."

It was hard for Kageyama not to wince. Honesty was important, and he should have swallowed his pride and said what he had felt at the time instead of causing insecurities in his friend.

"I don't think I am straight, either." Kageyama said, instead, trying to make sense of the 'experiments' he had tried in the past month. "I don't know what I am."

"Okay." Hinata said slowly, clearly becoming more confused by the way his head tilted to the side.

"I do know that I like you, though."

"What?"

Kageyama stepped closer to Hinata, allowing him to see the truth across his face.

"I like you, Hinata." He said, enjoying the way his mouth parted into an 'o' as the realisation came over him, "I like you a lot."

There was a short pause before Hinata spoke again, the processing power in his mind working slower than usual.

"Kageyama?" His face was still flushed despite seemingly have sobered up, voice dropped to a whisper in the echo of the bathroom. "Can I kiss you again."

Without a second thought, Kageyama grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together.

This wasn't the place that Kageyama wanted to be doing this, whatever _this_ was, but it was with Hinata so it didn't seem to matter. Their lips moved furiously together, the taste of the sweet alcohol Hinata always drank on his tongue. Hands came to rest on his lower back, pushing their hips together and Kageyama groaned. He could already feel Hinata's hardness pressing against his inner thigh, his own interest longing to rub up against it.

Kageyama pressed Hinata back against the tiles, angling his hips perfectly to align their cocks through their slacks as they pushed together. Hinata let out a strangled whine, his head flying back to hit the wall as he tried to move his hips underneath him for more friction. With his strength, Kageyama managed to keep them still, coaxing Hinata's head back down with his palm resting softly on his cheek so their eyes could meet.

He already looked lost, expression glazed and lips shining red and puffy. His chest rose and fell quickly, almost panting with his breathing. Kageyama tried to keep his thoughts straight and body still.

"Hinata, Is this okay?"

With a scoff Hinata nodded eagerly, his confirmation clear, before asking himself.

"Tell me _you_ want this."

Kageyama swallowed, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

"I want you."

It was always Hinata.

His eyes widened slightly, becoming clearer than Kageyama had seen them that night, before thrusting his hips upwards in a small movement.

Kageyama moaned, unable to stop the sound leaving his mouth, as Hinata did it again. Eyes shutting tight as he began to breath heavily he tried matching the movements and began to lose himself in the new sensations.

Kageyama wasn't sure of the best way to roll his hips or how to find the best rhythm but Hinata did not seem to mind; their movements completely in sync like their bodies were meant to fit together.

This was felt better than anything Kageyama had ever experienced, including the surprise blowjob which until now was number one. Hinata's mouth had felt amazing around him, but this time he could feel Hinata too, feel his want jutting into him and that alone made the experience feel so much more.The past month he had received so much from Hinata, taken so much of him. It was time to give some of that back. Kageyama wanted to make him feel good, whatever way he could.

He was vocal, too, letting out small sounds with each thrust that steadily rose in pitch until he was producing a stream of whines and pleas.

"Oh please, please please please." Hinata's hips were bucking widely, Kageyama opening his eyes long enough to see how far gone he was, whimpering underneath him, "Kagayama, _please_. Need you, need to come."

Kageyama's mind raced, imagination he did not know he had taking over. He wanted to feel Hinata inside of him, wanted to be inside of Hinata. Would Hinata beg like that if he was sat on his cock? Bouncing with his head thrown back and a thin layer of sweat covering his pale skin?

Kageyama's grip tightened on Hinata's hips, rutting against him with new vigour, as he forced his eyes to stay open.

He was just in time.

Nails dug into his hips as Kageyama was brought impossibly close against Hinata; his mouth widening in a silent scream and a tear spilling from his eyes which were scrunched shut. He was beautiful.

The image of Hinata reaching his peak was etched into Kageyama's mind as he spilt into his boxers, hips riding the waves of pleasure that washed over him until he slumped spent against him.

Hinata held him lightly, panting into the crook of his neck as he ran his hand soothingly across his back. Kageyama focused on the touch, letting it slowly bring him back to himself.

His body felt gross, too sticky and damp, and the smell of the room was now becoming too much.

"We need to get out of here." He said, forcing himself to leave Hinata's hold and grabbing a paper towel to try and dab some of the sweat and other fluids that were on his clothes.

Hinata looked disappointed, not moving from his spot.

"Are you going back home?" He asked, voice small. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"You're coming back with me, stupid."

Instantly, his face lit up, mouth spreading into a tired grin.

"For round two?"

"For _a shower_." Kageyama said, bopping Hinata on the head and gaining a small yelp, "And sleep."

"So mean, meanie-yama!" Hinata pouted, flailing his arms around.

"What is mean about wanting to be clean to sleep next to my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

Kageyama didn't realise the word had even slipped out, the title feeling so natural on his tongue despite it not being something that they had discussed.

"I mean-"

"I guess I will let you off then." Hinata said, linking his arm with Kageyama's and beaming up a him through sweat plastered hair, "Let's go get that shower. You do stink."

"So do you." Kageyama muttered, allowing Hinata to pull him towards the bathroom door, and trying to hide his own smile.

Boyfriends. There was still a lot Kageyama didn't understand about himself, but his affection for Hinata was certain. Boyfriends sounded good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I love Kagehina but barely write them, and so this was born. I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please let me know. :)


End file.
